


The Invitation

by seira887



Category: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018), The Brothers Grimsby (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: Sebastian從信箱裡取出一封請柬，珍珠白的信封。就算不拆，他也知道內容可能是什麼。





	The Invitation

Sebastian進門，伸手從信箱裡取出一封請柬，珍珠白的信封。收件人不是他，所以他沒有拆；就算不拆，他也知道內容可能是什麼。他把信封擱在玄關的鞋櫃上――Harry一向把收到的信件放在這裡。

 

※

 

今天是忙亂的一天。MI6接獲線報有抗議團體計畫綁架首相，於是Sebastian帶著眼鏡蛇小隊隨車保護；雖然一路無事，但就在首相抵達聖瑪麗醫院即將探視癌症病童時，卻殺進一輛救護車，跳下幾個戴著V怪客面具的年輕人。他們既沒有武裝也不是恐怖份子，眼鏡蛇小隊迅速包圍V怪客們，而Sebastian則擋在首相跟前護送他回座車裡。

「謝謝你。你應該是這次任務的負責人？」驚魂甫定的首相向眼前這位身穿黑色皮夾克、神情嚴肅的光頭特勤伸出右手。

然而，車裡的新聞廣播吸走了Sebastian的注意力。「金絲雀碼頭金融區有一名男子，聲稱自己身上綁有炸藥並即將引爆，目前警方……」

「――James，首相在車裡，他交給你了。」

接通對講機快速交代完畢，Sebastian戴上墨鏡，頭也不回地下車離去。他得趕去金絲雀碼頭，那裡有比首相更重要的人。

 

※

 

Sebastian在家裡等了很久，等到晚飯都涼了。Harry一直沒接電話，人也不知道在哪裡（Sebastian覺得現在還不是啟動Harry手機裡全球定位追蹤晶片的時機）他便先吃了，還在餵過露西與鮭魚後，百無聊賴地打開電視看了一檔脫口秀。

直到時針指向11，門口才傳來開鎖的聲響。Sebastian沒起身，他拿起遙控器關掉電視，人還繼續坐在沙發上。

「你回來了。」他看向大門，盡量不要表現出太明顯的怒氣。Harry用了超過5秒的時間才把鑰匙插入鎖孔，要嘛他手上提了太多東西，要嘛就是他喝醉了。

他的猜測從未失準。Harry搖搖晃晃地走進玄關，「親愛的你怎麼在……啊今天是星期三……」他隨手將鑰匙擱在鞋櫃上，完全沒注意那個靜靜躺平的信封。

每週三是他們的晚餐日。他們約好了（其實是Harry提議的），如果沒有天大的要緊事，每個星期三晚上都要在家裡一起吃晚餐。

「是，今天是星期三。一切都好嗎？」Sebastian試圖維持冷靜的語氣，並且表達他對於Harry晚歸的關心。

「噢，還好，除了有個恐怖份子威脅要炸掉隔壁的花旗銀行大樓，還有照例很難纏的日本客戶以外，都還好，」Harry把公事包扔在茶几上，整個人腳步踉蹌地走向沙發、跌進Sebastian懷裡，兩手開始不安分地亂摸起來，「聽說那人是被一個很帥氣的警察制伏的……」

「特務，」Sebastian清了清喉嚨：「不是警察。」

「特務聽起來好帥喔，」Harry往Sebastian頸間蹭，放肆地用手指戳著Sebastian的胸肌，「但我家有一位中學體育老師更帥。」

是的，他沒告訴Harry自己真正的職業。這本不是什麼能拿出來亂講的事情，尤其當他發現Harry就跟哥哥Nobby一樣守不住秘密時（才一週，全健身房的人就都知道他們搞在一起了），他更加覺得自己做了正確的決定。

他輕輕撥開Harry的手，轉移了話題。「不是恐怖份子，他身上根本就沒有炸彈，他只是一個喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼，」Sebastian想起自己從背後撲倒對方時，那傢伙身上傳來的濃重酒氣，聞起來簡直就像Grimsby的廉價酒吧，令他忍不住翻了個白眼，「可悲的醉漢。基本上跟你現在一樣，Harry。」

「我才沒有醉呢，這叫做，呃，」Harry思索著合適的措辭：「……微醺。」

Sebastian很想叫Harry試試看能否走直線，但想想還是作罷。Harry酒量很差，一喝醉就特別愛耍賴、特別愛撒嬌、特別愛求歡，還特別愛唱歌跳舞。Sebastian不禁慶幸現在他還沒醉到唱歌跳舞的程度，不然就更難辦了。

「Seb你知道嗎？我們陪日本客戶喝了一整晚的酒耶！併購案還是搞不定，」一邊對Sebastian毛手毛腳，Harry一邊嘟囔著：「我真搞不懂他們還在猶豫什麼？」

「你該去健身房做點運動，讓腦袋清醒一點，」Sebastian把Harry探進他褲頭的手抓出來，「喝酒只會適得其反。」

「不如你來陪我做點運動？」Harry迅速扯掉自己的領帶，襯衫釦子也解開了三顆，然後他的手又再度向Sebastian結實的胸肌進攻。

「不，我有更好的主意，」Sebastian撈起那條領帶便俐落地反綁住Harry的雙手，接著把他推到沙發另一側坐著，「試著解開反綁雙手的繩結，可以訓練大腦思考與解決問題的能力。」

「咦？」Harry扭動身軀表達抗議，這才發現雙手真的動彈不得。

Sebastian卻事不關己地聳聳肩。「解開這個結，說不定你就能找到對付日本客戶的方法了。」

 

※

 

然而，喝醉了的Harry才沒那麼容易打發。他的雙手被反綁，但一雙長腿卻沒閒著；Harry斜靠著沙發扶手，穿著高級手工訂製皮鞋的腳不安分地越過沙發，不偏不倚地踩上Sebastian的襠部。

他時輕時重地踩踏著，同時瞇著眼睛觀察Sebastian的反應，發現對方並未面露不悅後，就更大膽地用鞋尖磨蹭褲襠處，惹得Sebastian滿臉通紅。

Sebastian沒想到Harry會來這一招。他那做工精細的牛津鞋就這樣在自己胯下踩踏磨蹭，還十足挑逗地鑽進他兩腿間勾著；冰涼的皮革隔著運動褲滑過那塊格外敏感的肌膚，Sebastian絕望地發現自己的慾望竟這麼輕易就被挑起。

Harry顯然也發現了這點，他索性蹬掉皮鞋，用穿著黑色紳士襪的雙腳繼續刺激那個部位，感受它在自己雙足間變大變硬。

「Harry，不要挑戰我，」Sebastian轉頭看他，嗓音低啞：「你忘了今天是星期三，你失約了，所以我今天絕對不會……」

不過，話還沒說完，Sebastian的傢伙就被Harry調皮地用雙腳夾住摩擦，一瞬間迸發的快感讓他把已在嘴邊的後半句話硬生生吞了回去。

Harry滿意地朝他笑，而這讓他很不服氣。

Sebastian一把抓住Harry的腳，欺身上前。「我該把你的腳也綁起來，」他貼著Harry的耳邊低語：「親愛的，在你解開那個結之前，我不會碰你。」

Harry悶哼一聲略表不滿，但可沒死心，他一挺腰就吻上Sebastian的嘴唇。Sebastian嚐到他嘴裡的酒氣，的確不怎麼讓人喜歡，但因為是Harry，所以倒也不討厭。他不冷不熱地接受了這個吻，感受到Harry的舌頭在他嘴裡橫衝直撞胡攪一通，還像章魚一樣使勁吸吮，弄得他氣息都不穩了；他在心裡嘆了一口氣之後，只好無奈而溫柔地回吻，他舔過Harry溫熱潮濕的口腔內壁，舌尖掃過齒列，描摹著上顎的凹凸紋路，然後再從他口中汲取帶著清酒氣味的津液。

Harry被吻得雙眼半閉、暈陶陶的，正當他想要索取更多，Sebastian卻退開了。由於欲求不滿，他蠕動掙扎著，用帶著輕微哭腔的聲音叫喚Sebastian的名字。

Sebastian看著Harry合身的西裝褲微微隆起，很明顯他也有反應了，但原則還是必須遵守：除非Harry掙脫，否則Sebastian不會動手。

老實說，Sebastian超愛欣賞Harry慾火焚身的模樣，那簡直不能更騷。平時Harry總會扭著扭著就自己爬上來，跨坐在他大腿上，讓那傢伙摩擦著他的，直到它們變得滾燙硬挺；接著，他們就會從彼此身上收穫各種樂趣與許許多多的呻吟。

Sebastian見Harry脹紅了臉的樣子，忍不住又低頭逗弄他。他頭一側就含住Harry的耳垂，嘴唇在那一小塊軟肉上碾磨吸吮，舌尖不時畫著圓，這讓Harry幾乎是浪叫起來。幸好Harry的高級公寓隔音很好，他們不必擔心擾鄰。

Sebastian的薄唇逐漸往上游移，在耳廓來回輕吻著，溫暖的舌也跟著一路舔過，還色情地戳刺著他的耳道口。「你的耳朵真美，形狀很好看，嚐起來還有奶油的味道，」Sebastian把原本就低沉的嗓音壓得更低了，這讓Harry忍不住興奮地微微顫抖起來，「可惜你太不聽話，你明知道我不喜歡你喝得醉醺醺……」

語畢，Sebastian張口輕咬了Harry的耳朵。Harry叫起來，而且叫得比平常還要大聲。

「――啊！我想到了！我終於想到了！」Harry整個人從沙發上彈起來。不知何時，他已經把反綁雙手的領帶解開了。他攬過Sebastian匆匆給他一個吻，然後就抓著手機衝進書房裡。

這下子，欲求不滿的反而是Sebastian了。聽到從書房裡傳來、Harry對銀行法務部門主管大聲嚷嚷著合約條文細項，他不禁笑著搖頭。果然，這傢伙還沒醉得那麼厲害，至少，還沒開始唱歌跳舞。

Sebastian撿起被Harry亂踢的皮鞋與皺巴巴的領帶，正打算幫Harry熱一點雞湯好解酒時，Harry已經講完電話走出書房了，他叫住已經走到廚房門邊的Sebastian。

Sebastian回頭，看見Harry換下襯衫長褲，身上只披著一件寶藍色的絲綢睡袍，帶子鬆鬆地繫在腰上，露出胸前一大片白皙的皮膚。

「我解開結了，」藉著酒意，他的語氣更加得意洋洋：「我想這值得一些獎賞？」

Sebastian挑眉，也很乾脆地脫掉上衣。

 

※

 

隔天早晨，Harry梳洗更衣完畢走出臥室時，Sebastian已經做好熱騰騰香噴噴的藍莓鬆餅了。Harry毫不客氣地在鬆餅上抹了厚厚一層奶油，還澆了楓糖漿。一夜大戰後他可餓壞了，不但把鬆餅塞滿嘴，雙手也很忙，他一手端著咖啡杯，另一手翻著金融時報；但即便如此，他的腳還是可以在桌下勾著蹭著Sebastian的，令人好氣又好笑。

Sebastian喝了一口黑咖啡，一聲不吭地把那個珍珠白的信封推到Harry面前。寄件地址是某個希臘小島，收件姓名上方還手寫著Dear Dad二字。

Harry愣了愣，隨即放下報紙與咖啡杯，拆開信封，取出裡頭的邀請函。他靜靜看了幾秒，又把邀請函放回信封裡。

「你會去吧？」Sebastian朝他眨眨眼。

「可是，這個日期……」Harry欲言又止：「我已經排定要去東京談合約，這次就算花再長的時間也非談成不可，恐怕來不及……」

「――你該去，」Sebastian握住Harry的手，「相信我，家人永遠是最重要的。」

「親愛的，我……」

「總有一天，我也會帶你去見我的家人。」

 

 

 

 

_FIN._


End file.
